


Tales of Dusk: The Drinking Night

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blood Drinking, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Magic, Decrepit Witch, Derek is Under a Spell, F/M, Killing, Knotting, Mind Control, PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ, Spells & Enchantments, Top Derek, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, hints of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek Hale and Lorna Altadena, the tricentennial evil hag, keep traveling through the state of California, causing furtive disarray and surreptitious acts in their way, all while engaged in several sorts of sick and sexual practices. The Drinking Night was just one of them.





	Tales of Dusk: The Drinking Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel for [Tales of Dusk: The Wicked Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400993) and it has dark elements, unusual scenes not often appreciated by everyone. So, please read the tags before you decide to keep on. It’s entirely at your own risk.

"So, mutt. Tell me about the Hale vaults," basking in the afterglow of sex, Lorna reclined on Derek's chest, as waited for his knot to deflates.

"Hale lineage runs as one of the oldest in the supernatural community, and my family wasn’t the only one. There is several of these vaults placed all over the world owned by other Hales members. They keep our heirlooms, valuable belongings and precious artifacts," Derek explained as caressed the old witch's wrinkly torso.

"Hmm, I suppose you can open them..."

"The vaults are protected by ancient enchantments, very difficult to break. It has a lock that only the claws of a Hale shapeshifter can open to ensure that their belongings are well protected. So, yes, I can open them. Why the question? Do you wanna see what's inside?" Derek smirked, teasing Lorna's earlobe with his tongue.

"Perhaps,” her smile was mischievous. “Where is located the closest one?"

"Since there are multiple branches of the Hale Family, there are also multiple vaults throughout the world. The main one is located in Beacon Hills, underneath Beacon Hills High School."

"Too risky to get back there," the witch pondered.

"There is another one in North Carolina, in a private plot of land near a nearby shanty town" Derek explained, nuzzling Lorna's neck.

Lorna smiled. "Great. You going to take me there. I wanna know what sorts of artifacts your family has been keeping hold all these centuries. Wouldn't you know what’s in it, would you, mutt?"

Derek shook his head. "I know its location but never been there"

"So, North Carolina is our next move" she gasped when Derek's knot finally deflated. Pushing the witch on her back, Derek spread her legs open and eagerly licked her vulva.

"You never did this before. You know there isn't any sperm left, my uterus absorbs every drop"

"I know, but I had an urgency. It felt right"

Lorna snickered. "You are more of a mutt with each passing day. But that's enough," she pushed Derek off, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You are here for my pleasure, and not the other way around"

"Pick up my clothes and then dress yourself up. Today is drinking night. Did you not forget, did you?

Derek did as commanded, and responded while pulled up his jeans.

"Of course not. Drinking nights are my favorite" his grin was large and malicious.

After covering her decrepit body with a long grey tunic, Lorna stepped closer and tapped Derek's cheek two times, speaking authoritatively. "Good. Now you go and put this stunning beauty you have to work. All that fucking got me thirsty"

Smirking, Derek pulled on his leather jacket, grabbed the Silver FJ Cruiser keys and headed towards the door.

 

-X-

 

The bar isn’t any different from several others they had visited along the Californian dusty roads. Its rustic decoration made the place looks provincial, with drunk patrons, a few hot chicks and loud buzzing to complete the scenario.

Derek spotted his next catch, a young and pretty blonde girl with a nice pair of breasts almost jumping out of an opened flannel shirt tied front, a lean waist and curvy hips accentuated by a washed off blue daisy dukes. The typical all American girl, but the kind of who goes to roadside bars searching for trouble.

She may have found, Derek thought.

Maybe she was the daughter of one of these old drunkards, maybe she was on a cross-state trip with a bunch of girlfriends that have decided to stop by. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

Walking like a predator lurching after his prey, Derek flaunted his sexy self-confidence attested by his incredibly gorgeous looks. He was an Alpha, after all.

He took a seat by her side, glancing all nonchalant like the type of guy who knows what he wants when he wants. Derek has a preference. Some girls are easy to lure out. And they always fell into the type he was pulling out.

Charming. Cocky. Lady-killer.

She glanced over at him, smiling timidly as tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Derek smirked. He knew that gesture, the previous ones had done that exact same move. How predictable.

He could tell she was clearly interested, even if he hadn’t said a word yet. It was his manly features, Hollywoodian good looks on working that had that effect upon them. It never failed.

Derek asked for two beers. He offered her one as gave a long sip of his own, tilting his head back, showing off the sturdiness of his neck.

He could hear the girl’s heart skip a beat.

“Thanks” she blurted out, drinking her beer, her eyes scanning him with increasing interest.

“My name is Derek,” he said.

“Allana,” she responded.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl,” it was corny, Derek knew that. But despite his willingness tonight, he wasn't much for well-made casanova lines. He wanted to get back to Lorna as soon as possible. Also, Derek knew he could drop the corniest line ever, it would take just a flashy smile to make the girl follow him wherever whatever.

“It suits you”

He noticed the way her blue eyes wandered up and down his masculine form, could smell the lusting taking over every organ of her hot body.

Derek had gained some muscles over the passing weeks, adding to his already unbelievable, rip physique. The way his biceps stretched the leather fabric, how the dark blue jeans hugged his thighs nicely. Derek could practically hear her blood rushing down to her vulva.

They talked for about five minutes. Allana told him some things about herself that Derek doesn't bother to remember. He wouldn't need knew that, after everything is done.

Derek’s grin was charmingly enigmatic. He praised the silkiness of her skin, leaning in to kiss gently the long line of her throat, brushing lips right under her ear and scraping his stubble purposefully. He sensed her body shivering and arousing spiking up to the moon.

When she looked at him, Derek had a magnetic, dark glowing in his inscrutable green, predatory eyes.

 

-X-

 

When they get back to the motel, Derek just kicked the door closed, lifted Allana’s lightweight and tossed her violently into the bed in a single movement.

“Eager, aren't you?” she giggled, her words full of uncertainty. But it quickly dissipated when Derek got rid of his leather jacket and henley, exposing the glory of his perfect physique for her lustful demand.

He jumped over, ripping apart the fabric of her shirt. Allana’s protests were suppressed as he gropes her wrists and forced them up toward the headboard while dominated her mouth with harsh kisses, greedy lips and probing tongue.

Derek pressed down on her, pushing his boner against her pelvis. For a moment it was savage, passionate until it’s too late, and Allana’s wrists were magically bound to the headboard by invisible ties.

The kissing becomes hungrier, feral, and she yelped in pain when Derek bite her bottom lip, drawing a thin line of blood.

He pulled back, smelling her emotions shift from aroused to frightened. Then, Allana could see something more in Derek’s eyes, something that wasn't there when they met at the bar. She saw death.

She gasped when Derek lifted himself off of her, standing in the foot of the bed like a psychopath.

  
“Derek… What is this?” she asked, struggling in the bounds. “I don’t like this. Release me”

“I’m afraid this won't be possible, dear” purred raspy voice as a creepy figure of a cadaveric old woman came out from the shadows.

Hunched over herself, Lorna’s walked towards Derek, showing off her disgusting presence to the frightened girl. Allana soon noticed her wrinkled skin that seemed to stick to the bone, resembling a dead withered corpse, strands of white drought hair framing her long cadaveric face.

“Who are you? What kind of sick game is this? Derek?” Allana yelled out.

“Her screams…” Derek glanced at Lorna, ignoring her desperate pleas.

“Don’t worry. I put a cloaking spell on the room. She can rip her vocal cords apart, no one’s gonna hear a thing”

Tears gathered on Allana’s eyes, a chilling shiver ran up her spine as the witch scanned her with veiled, cataract glazed eyes.

“Hmm, interesting. You always pick them blondes,”

“Is this a problem?” he asked.

Lorna shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Derek, who’s this woman? What’s happening? I thought-”

“You really thought a gorgeous buck like Derek would sex you up, uhn?” Lorna cut her off, sliding emaciated, bony hands up Derek’s muscled chest.

“His craving for young sluts like you has ended a long time ago, bitch. He’s mine now!”

Derek grinned when Lorna’s hand trailed her down his chest and stomach, squeezing the bulge in his jeans. He leaned in, taking the witch’s disgusting mouth in an urgent kiss.

Squirming on the bed, Allana watched terrified the sick couple necking each other. She screamed her lungs out, a futile attempt to be rescued from the devious nightmare that was about to start.

“Should we begin now?” Derek asked, his tongue swirling around Lorna’s.

The witch snickered. “Yes, mutt. It’s drinking time”

 

-X-

 

Between swears and cried pleas, Allana struggled on her restraints. Derek and Lorna had her suspended in the middle of the room by magic, her arms stretched above her head bound together by invisible ties. She was naked as they had ripped out all of her clothes.

Several cuts on her inner thighs allowed the blood to freely drip down along her legs into a large bowl under her bound feet.

Still conscious, bleeding out like a pig, the girl was forced to watch Derek and Lorna fucking each other brains out.

Lying on their sides, Derek held Lorna’s left leg up in the air using his left hand, fucking the witch with heedless abandon. Lorna’s elderly body jerked at each impact of Derek’s hips, and Allana closed her eyes to not witness the repulsive act.

“Do you hear it, my dear? That’s the sound of Derek’s cock plunging my pussy,” the old witch moaned out, raspy voice describing the slurping noise of Derek going in and out of her. “Open up your eyes and watch it for yourself. It’s a grand sight to behold”

The girl started to sobbing, her skin getting more and paler, a twisted image of deteriorating youth that Lorna very willingly loved to drink from.

“You don’t have an idea how good he feels inside me,” she said, a wobbly voice from the force of his thrusts, as Derek eagerly licked the wrinkly folds of her neck. The witch let out a raucous laugh, bucking back to match him. Reaching her left hand back, she carded fingers through his hair, pulling him close.

It was insane, the way that witch’s frail body jolted with Derek’s ministrations, powerful strokes that seem too rough, capable of snap her in two.

Allana’s breathing was failing, her lungs trying to pump oxygen into her system. But along each inhale, her nostrils burn with the grimacing mix of musky and rancid smell that impregnated the air every time Derek and Lorna have sex.

“Yes, mutt. Give me your filthy cock,” she moaned, squirming under Derek’s hold.

While the Alpha kept focused on his task, she pulled out a half-empty whiskey bottle from underneath the pillows. But it wasn't alcohol that lay in it, and the realization hit Allana like a truck as she watched the witch popping the bottle open and taking a long swig of the red liquid sloshing inside.

She was drinking blood.

Grunting out in ecstasy, Lorna was relishing in the savagery of Derek’s dominance, the rush of pleasure at every plunge of his 10 inches cock, the slap of his heavy ballsac on her. She heard him growl and bottom out, as his knot swelled inside her at same time streams of semen flowed in like a steamy heated floodgate.

“Fuck! That’s it!” Derek groaned, feeling his nuts tingling.

They shuddered together, as Lorna’s infertile uterus absorbing Derek’s Alpha vitality. As the orgasmic wave subsided, Derek watched Allana agonizing like some kind of slaughtered farm animal. Unfazed by the sight, he took the bottle from Lorna and took three long gulps, as Allana’s life flow away with the blood in the bowl, leaving a spasming, dying body behind.

“She was a brave one, I admit. Took a hell to finally succumb. At least she died completely terrified. Imagine what she’s going to taste like, pure fear” Lorna caressed Derek’s naked flank as his knot throbbed inside her pussy.

He settled the bottle on the nightstand, whispering close to Lorna’s face with a dark, hideous smirk.

“I can't wait to drink it with you,”

She let out an excited shrieking, grasping his black hair and claiming his mouth in a bloody flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
